Oranges & Apples
by frankiewode
Summary: Since her near death experience, Jess has been visited by every one of her teammates. All excepting Becker... and she begins to fear his worry was a simple facade. A cute fluff-filled fic.  *SPOILERS FOR S05E04* Jecker/Jess*friendship*everyone


Oranges & Apples

**A/N: **I was planning on writing a bus-load of Jecker fics after the last one but then I had exams... so...  
>Anyway it's just hit me that next week might be the last episode of Primeval <em>ever<em> if it doesn't get picked up again. That's actually like the most depressing thought ever so I want to get as many fics out as I can, while I can :(

This shortness is about the Jecker we didn't get last episode after the events of episode four (HOW AMAZING WAS THAT BY THE WAY?)  
>I just wanted a cute Jecker sick room fic so that's what I did. Apologies if anyone did anything similar to this, I haven't been reading Primeval FF recently.<p>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Primeval. But Ben Mansfield would be mine in a perfect world..._

* * *

><p>Jess has been in the medical bay for almost two days; allergic reaction all but gone, but Doctors still insistent on finding infection. She tugs on the plastic tubes – ridiculously cliché – and heaves the beginnings of a sigh. The walls are so white compared to the blue hue always adjoining the arc. It makes her want to shut her eyes and submit herself to blackness.<br>She doesn't though. She doesn't want to dream again.

Her mind takes over her senses when she dreams. The blinding whiteness fades away and soon enough _it_ lands on her shoulder and rips into her neck and she screams... all over again.  
>So she forces her eyes to brave the blindness and distracts from her nightmares. Her gaze lands over a collection of items on the bedside table. She smiles. Her teammates have seen fit to bring her gifts. It's clear and vivid in her memory.<p>

Matt, ever practical, arrives first and brings her a simple get-well soon card. Jess knows that he is awkward about gifts and that the real prize is in his words. "Keep your strength up. We miss you back at the arc," he tells her pointedly, while Emily shakes her head beside him. She instead crushes Jess in an oddly strong embrace and hands her a large bouquet. Then she piles five boxes against the bed, all containing brightly coloured heels.  
>"I am not quite accustomed to everything yet," she explains. "You are like a little sister to me and I wanted to get you something while you heal. There were so many to choose from. I hope I haven't gone... overboard?" She questions Matt on the turn of phrase and he nods approvingly.<br>"No, no..." Jess insists, overwhelmed and slightly delighted. "That's lovely, thank you!"  
>Emily has just discovered the joy of a first pay check and high street shopping; but Matt has yet to teach her to be thrifty.<p>

When Connor and Abby visit Jess is well enough to sit up and grin actively. Abby smiles to see her well and Jess is glad for it. She smiles little enough these days. Connor has something behind his back and he delights in teasing her with it. "Just something to keep you entertained," he says. Jess reaches for it but he skips out of her grasp. "You are gunna be careful right? It's seriously important. It's like... _more_ than limited edition."  
>Abby snatches out of his hands and he yelps in surprise. "Here," she says.<br>Jess is now holding a stack of rare marvel comic books. "See... entertainment!" Connor grins. As they leave Abby slips an ASOS catalogue on her lap.  
>"Choose something, on me," she says. "I haven't been such a good friend lately... sorry."<p>

Even Lester finds time to visit her. Tossing her a tin of shortbread and joking (she hopes) about liabilities and such, he doesn't let a hint of emotion crack his demeanour. "I leave for a few days and look what you get yourself into," he complains languidly. It's okay though. He cares really; he's terribly glad she's not dead. "Stay alive, Parker, I could do without the extra paperwork," he says as he strolls out the door.

The only one who hasn't visited is Becker.  
>At first Jess decides to accept it. He's probably busy... '<em>security stuff'<em> and everything. He has his responsibilities after all... _as do they all_. She just wallows in desolation but then Abby and Emily visit for a second time together. They both look happier and the smiles on their faces aim to provoke her memory. "Just like you to get the action man all flustered," Abby smirks. "He's working like crazy just so he can be busy."  
>Jess draws a blank and her friends give each other a look. "I don't believe she remembers," says Emily.<p>

"I remember some things... Not others."  
>And then they tell her.<p>

"He was so worried-"  
>"-couldn't let go of you the entire time-"<br>"-willing to risk the whole city-"

"Quite a gentleman," Emily says, almost in a daze as she finishes. She always had a soft spot for novels as romantic as she could find them in the 1800s.  
>Jess has turned a deep and bashful red. "I don't remember most of that," she admits, and she wishes she had.<br>Emily leans forward and envelopes Jess's little hands warmly with her own. "Well I remember it all, I was with you both. Please, ask me anything you like."

"Alright," she mumbles nervously. "Um... In the car... at least I think I was in a car... I think... I think I said I hated him. Did I? Oh god... Is that why he's not here? He can't have believed me, can he? Does he actually think that I hate him?"  
>"Course not, Jess, don't be stupid," is Abby's stamp of reassurance as she pats her arm.<br>"What happened then?" Jess stares enquiringly at Emily.

"He thought nothing of that, you were delirious. Even the military man knew not to trust your words... But he seemed very upset with your condition, and... he kissed your hair I think. Yes, I'm sure of it."  
>"Oh..." Jess breathes, her hand reaching unconsciously to touch her hair.<br>"You said he had lovely hair too... apparently," Abby gestures to Emily.

"Oh god, did I?" Jess flushes and hides behind her hands. "Are you serious? I can't believe I said that. He probably thinks I'm a freak."  
>"I think Becker's more embarrassed than you. But Jess... I think he really likes you. Probably more, I guess I just never noticed before."<br>Emily agrees. "It is... different to the courtship I'm used to but I see it all the same."

Jess can't stop fidgeting and her hands wash each other vigorously. "Well... um-well... Really?"  
>They laugh together, at her... probably. "Don't even try to hide it," Abby grins. "You're way more obvious than he is."<br>"I am? Oh god..."

When they leave, it's in good spirits but Jess can't get rid of the flush that has spread across her face. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she mutters as she tries to fan herself calm.  
>She crunches down on an apple from a complimentary basket until her jaws ache and suddenly <em>he<em> bends through the doorway. She stuffs the apple under the sheets, embarrassed somehow, and he awkwardly makes his way over to her side.

"Hi," he says.  
>"Oh, hello."<br>He's still dressed in his usual black uniform and she guiltily admires him as always. "I hear you're feeling better?" He poses it as a question and she nods, smiling.  
>"They want to keep me, just another day. They're worried the bite may have some sort of prehistoric virus or something," she jokes, though the memory is still painful. Becker only nods and sets a small box down beside her.<br>"I-uh brought you something. I just picked it up on my way to work. You are allowed to eat this... right?"  
>It's a small assortment of chocolates, a ribbon delicately woven around. It's hardly a petrol station pick up. She smiles and suddenly feels comfortable again. "Of course, Becker, I'm not dying."<br>He winces at that and she realises that just two days ago he'd been afraid that she might. She corrects herself. "I'm safe... thanks to you."

She opens the box and pops one in her mouth... caramel... lovely. "No orange in it," she smiles and he finally grins in response.  
>"Right, I remembered how picky you are."<br>"I'm not picky! I just have good taste!" She laughs and chucks a chocolate onto his lap.  
>"Careful! I paid good money for those," Becker mockingly complains, and his feet knock over one of the boxes by her bed; an orange peep toe with coloured gems on the heel slips out. His eyebrows shoot up enquiringly. "You were saying about good taste?"<br>He tosses the shoe on her bed and Jess snatches it up and hugs it to her chest. "Emily bought these for me, and I think they're adorable thank you very much."

Becker leans back in his chair and rest his feet on the end of her bed. The awkwardness between them is barely a ghost now. "I'm glad you're okay," he admits. "Really glad."  
>"And I'm really glad you saved me. I... I like living," she stumbles.<br>"I'm really going to kill Connor. This is all his stupid fault," Becker groans, rubbing the back of his head.  
>Jess feels sorry for her friend. He was only trying to do what he believed was right. "Maybe you should be-"<br>"And _you_," he interrupts, turning his accusatory glare to her. "You didn't tell me you were allergic to insect bites."

"Oh well... I'm sorry. But how was I supposed to know it'd be as important as this?"  
>Becker starts searching his pockets. "Prepare for everything, Jessica... speaking of which... ah!"<br>He pulls out a small bottle. "Now keep this with you at all times, that's an order."

Jess turns it over in her hands. "Insect repellent?" Her brows knit together and Becker thinks it quite cute.  
>"But... this probably won't even work on those things. Will it?"<br>"No idea, probably not," he admits. "But it's better to be safe, right? Your EpiPen as well. Don't ever let me catch you at work without it again, promise me."  
>She promises. She rather likes it when Becker orders her around. It's his way of showing he cares.<p>

"Thank you," she says warmly. "For this and for saving me. If you hadn't risked your life Abby says I might not have made it."  
>Becker suddenly sits up straight and coughs.<br>Jess presses on. "It means a lot to me, really. That you were worried about me." Becker chokes on his cough. "Oh, I don't mean any more worried than you would have been if it were Connor, or Abby, or Matt, or Emily. I mean it's your job and I didn't mean anything weird by saying that. Please don't take it weirdly."  
>Becker openly groans and starts rubbing his eyes heavily. "Jess, just shut up for a second."<br>"Oh am I babbling too much again? Oh god, sorry, maybe I am always this crazy-"

Quicker than she's ever seen him move, Becker rises from his chair, takes her face in his great hands and cuts her off. Startled, she murmurs against his mouth but he increases the pressure and she shuts up altogether. It's a bliss she's been wanting to taste for so long and it's better than she ever imagined. Just as she settles into it he pulls away but his hands still cup her face and she feels how very gentle they are. He's incredibly concerned, she notices, his eyes are darting all over her face searching for submission.

"Um..." Is all she manages.  
>Becker's face suddenly breaks into laughter and he pulls her strongly into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he says into her hair. "Sorry if I startled you, but I've wanted to do that for a while. God, I thought I'd never get the chance, I thought you'd die."<br>"Well... I didn't. I'm here," she assures him. Then a little more bravely, "I-I've wanted to do that for a while too... Just so you know."  
>He smiles and trails her face with the back of his knuckles. "Good to know."<p>

He stays for the rest of the day. Nothing too serious, just keeping her casual company. But he can't help himself as they're watching the small TV together on the bed. He turns over a little and plans to capture her lips again, just so she knows he meant it but something hard sticks into his side. "Owww..." He groans and almost rolls off the other side of the bed.  
>Jess jumps – Becker notes that it's cute she gets engrossed in Pixar animation – and hops off to try and help him settle.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?"  
>Becker fumbles under the sheets and his hands come back with a half eaten apple. The core is what has spiked him so painfully. "Jess...?" He questions, an eyebrow raised as he scans her guiltily born expression.<p>

"What?" She smiles innocently. "It's oranges I don't like."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wasn't going to have them kiss, but _hey_, my hands ran away with me. ^^"  
>I love all the characters right now (even warming to Matt) and I want the team to stay like this forever, because they are all so badass.<br>Anyway that's why I included all of them to some extent. This is the type of stuff I wish the series would show more often. I much prefer friendship and character development to chase down the prehistoric creature of the week type thing. (I mean I know it's awesome and it's required but does it have to be like 90% of the episode?)

Hope some of you enjoyed this anyhow. Let me know if you want to see any more Primeval/Jecker from me. I'd be happy to take any prompts. **R**&**R**! :)


End file.
